Where's Home?
by PeanutButter83
Summary: Just before the end of sixth year Harry, Ron, and Hermione have an incident involving a room full of time turners. They end up in the time of the Marauders. The Trio tries to find a way home but with curious Marauders, Voldemort, and skeptical professors , how long can they keep their cover? And will they really want to leave?


**Chapter One**

"Come on guys!" Harry said to his two best friends. They were running as fast as they could through the maze-like hallways of Hogwarts. He risked a glance behind him and saw the tip of a broom peeking out from the corner behind them. Harry ran even faster as he tried to lead him and his friends back to the safety of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wait, guys! In here!" Hermione said as she spotted a small nondescript that neither of the boys had noticed. They skidded to a stop and the three of them hurried into the room. They closed the door quietly, locked it, and stood silently listening for the tell-tale signs of Mrs. Norris and Filch. The shuffling steps of the twosome neared the door and they could here the man tugging on the door.

"Locked. Come on my sweet. They can't hide from us."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione held their breath as they waited for the caretaker to move he finally did they let out their breath and their hearts slowly began to return to their normal pace.

"Bloody hell that was a close one!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione immediately responded which led them to start arguing.

Harry rolled his eyes, turned around, and whispered, "_Lumos,_" before widening his eyes.

"Uh, guys... guys... GUYS! You need to see this." he said in an awed voice. They turned around and gasped. It was a small, square room, about 10 feet by 10 feet. There were shelves going all the way up to the ceiling which seemed to go on forever. And on those shelves, were time turners.

"This is impossible. I thought we had destroyed all of the time turners at the Ministry last year.", Hermione said in a hushed voice, "I never would have guessed that Hogwarts would have their own collection."

Harry then realized something and started to panic, "We have to get out of here! If we accidentally hit one of these, who knows how far we'll go back."

"Yeah some of these don't look like regular time turners. They might be able to send us back centuries in time or even into the future." Ron answered, looking at a big silver one.

Hurriedly they all turned to leave, but as usual, things didn't go as planned. Ron tripped on the edge of his cloak and tumbled forwards onto the bottom shelf. Everything was still for a moment, before time turners started to cascade down onto the were soon buried under metal, glass, and glittering sand.

Everything started to swirl, slow at first and then faster and faster. All three of them were spinning and screaming. It seemed to last forever for them and when they finally stopped, they were passed out in the room, now empty.

Soon enough Harry, Ron, and Hermione all began to stir. They sat up rubbing their heads, and looked around.

"Where are we?" Ron asked in a dazed voice.

"More importantly, when are we?" Hermione corrected before she turned to him with a murderous expression, "Ronald! If you hadn't had to go back for one more cream puff we would have been back in our nice warm, SAFE beds by now but no! Instead we're stuck in Merlin knows when and where, and we'll probably never get home!"

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and quickly swung in over himself. He quietly opened the door a crack to peer into the hallway. The torches flickering on the wall cast spooky shadows on the unmistakable walls of Hogwarts. He pulled his head back in and interrupted his friends to inform them of the situation.

"Well we are defiantly still in Hogwarts. But as to what time period we are in, I have no idea."

"Okay. Then we have to find out when we are, and somehow figure out how to get back to our own time, if we even are in a different time," Hermione concluded.

Ron listed their options, "Well we can work this out by ourselves, or go to someone and ask for help."

"I say we find out when we are on our own and then see if we can find someone trustworthy enough to help us. Right now I think it is nighttime based on the amount of hallway activity so we'll have to wait awhile until some people come down for breakfast." Harry stated.

The other two agreed and they decided to go down to the Great Hall. When they reached it Ron ate some of the food set out on the table and they settled into a corner together, covered with the cloak and disillusionment charms.

"At least the food's still fantastic," Ron said while eating a few strips of crispy bacon.

"I don't know how you can eat at a time like this Ron. Those time turners did not look normal so we could be anywhere! We could be stuck in the time of the Founders or even in the future!" Hermione scolded.

"But I'm eating for research purposes Hermione. The fact that this food looks relatively normal means that we're probably not in the Founders' time."

Hermione started at him in surprise, "Wow that's actually really smart Ron. But did you actually have to eat the food to come to that conclusion?'

Ron just nodded.

They only had to wait about an hour or two before the first students started trickling down for breakfast. The three of them put silencing charms on themselves, then got up to looked around.

Looking at the students Harry, Ron, and Hermione realized that they were in the past and not the future based on the hairstyles, unless people in the future decided to go back to wearing old hairstyles. The trio thought that although the hairstyles were old, they felt that they were probably only a couple of decades in the past.

It wasn't until the room had got a bit more crowded and they were reading the paper over one girl's shoulder that they realized to exact date. September 3, 1977. They looked at each other realizing what that ment and Ron said exactly what they were all thinking.

"Bloody hell."


End file.
